Go Kiss an Orc
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE Upped rating for language. An Elf was captured years and years ago by Orcs, and gradually turned into one of them after torture. They live in Southern Mirkwood until they are summoned to fight at Helms Deep. Will the Elf kill her own kin?
1. A Monster

**

* * *

I love this story! **

**Don't ask me why, I don't know. My mate Natalie came up with the idea so all praises go to her. This is a VERY short chapter. I think I _might _put chapter 2 up as well, depending on how kind I'm feeling this evening. We'll see… **

**Yup, it's the on about the Orc falling in love. Eventually. You'll see what I mean. Also, thanks go to Navaer Lalaith for help with the Elvish. You and your site are fab! **

**I think that's it. On with Go Kiss an Orc! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Bado nestago lammech nuin nîf orch._**

**_(Go Kiss an Orc.) _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: A monster._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Annon len sen narn na lenn a nír. No i nar herio. _**

**__**

**_I present to you this tale of a journey and tears. May the tale begin. _**

* * *

****

I am a monster.

There are no other words to describe me so perfectly.

I used to be beautiful. Now I am ugly.

And there is nothing I can do about it.

I must be the first female Orc to walk this Earth. One of the first.

Many, many years ago, I was captured. Tortured, beaten, raped…you name it; it was done to me. They turned me into one of them. A monster, an ugly beast. Slowly, I lost my beauty. My fair skin became black and wrinkled. My once crystalline eyes turned red and yellow like dragon eyes. I grew fatter, broader, and some of my strength dwindled.

Yes, I used to be an Elf. Then the Orcs imprisoned me and turned me into one of their own. I don't think they meant to though. I was just holding on for so long that I changed. I refused to die.

I thought someone would find me, rescue me, but no. No one came; no one saved me from my hell. I was alone to live with my pain. My mind and soul were twisted; my spirit became one of evil and darkness, no longer joy and light. I lost my lovely, long dark hair. You could never see it beneath the helmet anyway.

We were based somewhere in Southern Mirkwood. Near Dol Goldur. I do not know how many years I had been there, but it seemed an eternity. It wasn't fair. I wanted to go home, I wanted to live again, but these creatures had taken that away from me. I could never return home like this. I would be shot on sight.

Throughout all this, my heart was the only part of me that stayed truly Elven. I was holding onto what I had once been. I would never be completely Orc. I could not fall that far. I would not let my heart be taken as well.

So my years went on. I was let out of my cell when my captors realised what had happened to me. I was trained as an Orc, how to fight, how to kill in cold blood. I could kill a man, a human man, but never an Elf or animal. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And the funny thing was; the Orcs seemed to understand. Whenever we went out in our packs, others would go and hunt, leaving me to guard the camp. It was easy to do that. I would pretend I was an Elf once again, clinging onto the few precious memories my heart had guarded. It was an Elven camp I was protecting, and if anyone disturbed it, I would attack. I just prayed that no Elves would ever find us, for I would not kill them, and then the Orcs would beat me for being ignorant.

Then one day, a message arrived that would change my entire life. It came from Isengard, the Tower of Orthanc where the White Wizard dwelt. What would he want with a load of mindless Orcs from South Mirkwood?

Then it was all told to me one evening form a fellow Orc. He had turned bad. He had been corrupted by the Ring of Power, which had been found again. His mind no longer thought of nature and the good things in life. He wished to destroy the World of Men, have power, greater than he had ever held before. And he wanted our help.

I was shocked to say the least. A part of me was horrified at all that was going on, but the dark side of me wanted to help, wanted to join in shedding the blood of the innocent human lives. "They will all die one day anyway because of their mortality," I thought to myself. "Why not help them along the way?"

And so we set of from our home towards the South West, heading constantly to our new leader, Saruman the White, greatest wizard in all of Middle-Earth.

* * *

**Good start? I'd already shown you most of it. Please review, it would be very nice. I'm just going to ignore flames/flamers. Honestly, flaming me is just a waste of time. I'll use them to light the fire in the lounge once winter comes. **

**Shall I put chapter 2 up? Hmm, I wonder……**

**_Faerlain_**


	2. Geography

**I must be going soft in my old age…**

**Teehee, reviews in the space of an hour! Great! **

**Here you are then you impatient lot! Like throwing a bone to dogs……**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

**Tiara Shin – I like your new name. 'Tis nice. I told you before, STOP BOUNCING! Do you want to have a great big bump n your head during your wedding? Thanks for reviewing, you crazy gal! **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Here's more, just like you requested, ok? Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – I think I just corrected it. You'll see who she eventually falls in love with. And you'll shake your had and go 'typical Faerlain!' **

**Trust me, you will! **

**Glad you like it so far, and thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Geography. _**

I have never liked running. It hurts my legs, makes breathing difficult, and causes your whole body to ache. And when you're running with a group, you have no choice but to keep running, else you'll be left behind.

We would run only at night, taking shelter in the day beneath trees, in caves, wherever we could find. We would travel for miles at a time, over grassland and wasteland. Every now and then, my mind would drift back to days of my childhood, and my Elven teacher giving me a lesson on the geography of Middle-Earth. I learnt the names of the Mountain Ranges, every river, every forest, every stream. My tutor was very kind. I admired him so much. Many years my senior, but he understood the ways of the younger generations. He would tell us tales of his own childhood, he could make us laugh with a simple phrase, and would organise days out around the forest, saying it was 'better to learn outside. The fresh air can unclog your brain. The stuffy air inside clogs up a brain. Not very good for a brain, don't you agree class?' That would have us laughing as well.

I would then quickly block out the memories as we ran. It would not pay to stumble or fall behind. I was still a prisoner, though not treated as such like before. I was still picked on, still beaten for pointless reasons, but the Orcs knew I would fight back.

After days and days of hard running, not forgetting fighting with various people we met along our way, we came to the River Anduin. I would never forget the name of the Great River. Who could? It was the main largest river in Middle-Earth.

It took us a long while to cross it, due to the Sun. We had to wait till nightfall, and take shelter until darkness fell. Some of us, the strongest, just swam across. Others built rafts using logs cut down from the trees along the riverbank. Others looked for a shallower part and waded across, using rocks as stepping-stones.

I managed to hitch a lift on a raft, and we paddled our way over. It took ages for us to regroup again, and then we were finally back on track. We ran and ran and ran, cutting down anything and everything that got in our way. The more I killed, the more bloodthirsty I became. The more I wanted to join Saruman and his crazy plans. Soon, I would want to be killing Elves too.

When we stopped at dawn and slept to regain our energy, my dreams would be cruel. I would dream of Rivendell, of home, my family, and friends. I could see myself as I used to be; the pretty, carefree, happy person I once was. Then the images would change, distort. I could see my capture, the beatings, and the torture. My family would be taken away as well and beaten to death. My friends would fight and fight for my freedom, their freedom, yet still die in front of my eyes. Blood, pain, screaming, everywhere, all around me. I would wake up, sweating and shaking. No one ever took any notice of me. Orcs did not care for each other. Only themselves.

I would wish for the night to come quickly, when I was in control of my mind and could no longer see the frightful images. But what was really scaring me, was that I was forgetting. I couldn't remember anyone's faces. My mind was a blank where they were concerned. I knew I had a sister and a brother, a mother and father, cousins, friends…but for the life of me, I could not remember what they looked like. And it scared me. It really, really scared me.

Finally, after weeks of travelling with my dreams and nightmares, we reached Isengard. It was not like the pictures I had seen in textbooks as a student. There were no more trees, no more living things. The tower stood like a sentinel in the very centre, and all around was carnage. The trees had been cut down and burnt, everything living destroyed. There were giant caverns under the ground, and as we walked around, we peered down and saw other Orcs hard at work, creating new creatures, Uruk-Hai, from the mud. I later learned they were made from Orcs and Goblins crossed, along with whatever else Saruman had chucked into the ingredients bowl. He really was mad.

Furnaces were burning; swords, shields, helmets, and armour were being made. Catapults, ladders, and various other weapons were everywhere. It was crazy.

What was I getting myself in for?

* * *

**Er, yeah, _kinda_ forgot to add it was another short chapter. At least you got another one! Be thankful for that at least! Man, readers…**

**_Faerlain_**


	3. Goheno Nin

**Woo, chapter 3! You guys really seem to like this story. Thanks Nat, for the brill idea! Hugs all round I think! I'll find you a Nirvana badge for your bag, hopefully one you _haven't _got yet! **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Replies are below as usual, and on with chapter 3, Goheno Nin, which means 'forgive me'. **

**_Faerlain._**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Ivy – Excuse me? I'M arrogant? I think you should read your reviews again. I think its YOU that's the arrogant one around here. Quit wasting my time, and don't bother reading this if you don't like it, ok? Everyone else is fine with it, why should I take any notice of people like you? Yes, you were wasting your time. **

**Raymae325 – It was my pleasure to review! Doing a website eh? Oooh! Me go looky when you've finished, so I need addy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – That's me, likes to be different! I've updated, thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yay, another new chappie! Aren't I kind? Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – Icky Orc! Oh, you're so considerate Amy! I know I sent it to you, but I'm putting it up anyway! And keep reviewing dear, ta very much. Thanks! **

**Elerrina – Teehee, yes, you SHOULD have known! BUT KEEP IT SECRET! She doesn't actually _have _a name. Yet. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Yup, TYPICAL FAERLAIN! Good girl, stop bouncing. Go to bed, good idea. SHOPPING! I SPENT ALL MY MONEY. COS I'M CLEVER LIKE THAT! 6 DAYS I'M GETTING MARRIED! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Woo, we're getting married, we're getting married! Ok, now I'm bouncing round room too. IT'S CONTAGIOUS! **

**Thanks for reviewing. SEE YOU IN LOTHL"RIEN! **

**VanillaCokeGal – You like it then? Yay! This plot was a bit risky, as I'm leaving myself open for flames, but I think its going ok so far, yeah? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Phew LOOOOOOADS of replies there! Cheers guys! **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Goheno Nin._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Training. Loads and loads of it. Giant Orcs and Uruk-Hai with whips would stand us in lines, inspecting us, ordering us to do press-ups, squats, jogging…it was hard work. It was all to build up our strength and stamina.

Day by day, bit by bit, we were told what exactly was happening. Saruman was sending us to Rohan, scout by scout, to destroy every village and town we came across. Yet as each day passed, and less and less Orcs were sent out, I was starting to wonder. The Wild Men of Dunlending were going too, and more of them were leaving than Orcs. Something else was going on, and I wanted to know what.

But no one would tell the others or me anything. They either didn't know, or were just stubbornly refusing to say anything. I could feel tension in the air, and as more and more weapons were made, I began to figure out what was going on.

Saruman was creating an army.

Was I to be part of that army? Was I too, to march with everyone else to wherever he sent us and kill hundreds of innocent men? At least I would finally be doing something other than working out day and night, trying desperately to build up my rather feeble female muscles. When I was an Elf, I had often been stationed on the borders of Mirkwood, protecting it. Back then, I had been able to draw a bow, wield two knives, a sword, a shield too if needs be. I had been trained well in the arts of Elven fighting, graced with the speed and ability of all Elves.

But since I had been captured and locked in a cell for Eru knows how many years, my muscles had weakened. I no longer had the strength I once possessed. It was a bitter blow when a sword was first placed in my hand and I could hardly hold it upright. The Orcs had laughed at me, called me a weakling, then I had shown them by lopping one of their comrades heads off with one quick swipe. That had quickly shut them up.

But now I was growing strong again. Even though I had hated it, the running across from Mirkwood had done my legs a world of good. And I was getting fitter and fitter. I felt stronger, felt better. As long as there were no Elves wherever it was we were going, I was going to do just fine.

Helms Deep. That's where we have been ordered to go. Apparently, that's where all the men and women of Rohan have fled to.

_Boer mammen. _

Where had that come from? It was Elvish, I know that much. _They need to get out of there. _That's what it meant. But why did it suddenly come into my head? There must be a reason.

They're all going to die at our hands.

But I have no choice other than to go. It was not in my nature to do such a thing. When I was still an Elf. But now I am an Orc. Only a fraction of Elven blood remains in my veins. I am trapped.

_Degitham hain ne dagor. _

Yes, we shall slay them in battle. Every. Single. One.

We left Isengard on the first day of March I think. Or maybe the second. I was too excited to take note of the date. We were marching non-stop to Helms Deep. The humans thought they would be safe there.

How wrong they were.

* * *

It's raining. Fantastic. Not that I can really feel it of course. It's just annoying. Affects your vision when fighting.

The Men are all situated behind the wall. Now we're getting closer, I can see just how high and thick the walls actually are. How are we ever going to get inside? Sure, we have ladders, but still…

Some stupid old man just fired an arrow from the wall and hit someone in the front rank. That's got us annoyed. We start thumping our spears on the ground. It's muddy, and the rain is making it even worse. I can hear thunder clapping overhead, following the lightning. The flashes light up the wall for us, and we can see our terrified quarry. I smile inside. There are what, 300 of then, against 10,000 of us.

_Degitham hain ne dagor. _

It'll be a slaughter. That thought makes me feel slightly queasy, but it is what I must do. As long as there are no Elves, I shall be fine. Men are my enemy.

_Adan. Cothen. _

It's strange. When my transformation into an Orc was first complete, I forgot a lot of my own language. I was devastated at first, then realised I didn't actually need it anymore. I spoke mostly in Westron, occasionally picking up a few random words of Orkish. But it didn't suit me, so I quickly dropped it and stuck to Westron or Common.

Some of our own army held flaming torches, but they gave off little light. I guess they just made us look a bit fiercer to the poor men up on those walls. I knew I didn't _really _want to be here, but…

_Goheno nin. _

Yes, please, anyone who was listening. Forgive me.

As I stood there, watching events unfold before me, I let my mind wander back to my life before the capture. Random memories, riding out with friends, picnics, archery competitions, accidents on patrol, short battles, weddings, funerals…

_Mabo nin. Echedi nin veren, mabo nin. _

I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to turn and run away, not use the scimitar I held loosely in my right hand, or the spear I held in my left. I just wanted to go and be free of this life.

Perhaps I should get myself killed on purpose. At least then my soul would be free. I would no longer have to live with the guilt I have suffered all these years. Knowing that deep inside, I was still an Elf, but on the outside, I was an Orc. An ugly, cruel beast with no heart, no feelings, no spirit. I had lost my looks, but they did not matter to me. I had lost my soul. I could not bear to live any longer.

I would have taken my own life years ago, but that is a sin in the eyes of Eru. That is why I held on for so long in prison. If I gave up to easily, I would seem weak, pathetic. I did not want to be like that. I had always thought I was strong, determined, unwavering in the eyes of my enemies, but clearly I was not.

I know now how people felt when locked away in darkness. You can feel yourself going mad, the cogs in your brain slowing down, creaking, giving up. You need air, more light, sunshine, clean water, and trees. But in a cell you have none of that. Only the firelight from torches hung on walls along the corridor, the darkness smothers you, and there is never any fresh air. I often found myself asking the question "Who are you?"

_El man? _

But I could never answer it. I did not know myself in the shadows. I was a different person, a monster, an evil being. I had turned away from the light. It had deserted me. Now I was leaving it.

But then, as I stood on that field, about to kill the innocent men up on that wall, I changed my mind. I had been an Elf! I was still an Elf, deep, deep inside my heart. The light would still receive me if I ever returned. And I should return. But there was no way back now, no way out except death.

My death would come to me upon that wall, at the hand of some unknown man. He would think I was just another Orc, another creature trained only to kill. He would never know who I really was.

I sent a prayer to the Valar, asking for my death to be swift and soon.

_Echedi nin veren, dago nin. Leithio nin o han a goheno nin. _

Please, kill me. Release me from it and forgive me.

I hoped they heard me.

**(Adan. Cothen. – Human. Enemy.) **

**(Mabo nin. – Get me away from it.) **

**(Echedi nin veren – Please.)**

* * *

**She's remembering Elvish…**

**We're getting there! Slowly but surely, we're getting there! Next chapter, the fighting starts. Will she kill any Elves? Well, if you review, I'll tell ya! **

**_Faerlain. _**


	4. Dago Nin

**I was in a good mood today, so decided to update early! I'm sure you guys won't mind. This is a short chapter, but er… needed. You'll see why. **

**Thanks for your reviews as always, and replies are below. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

**ShadowStar21 – Here you go then! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Bounce! **

**Need I say more? **

**Yeah, let the boys go shopping together! We went, why shouldn't they? And please keep breathing. Don't pass out BEFPRE the wedding! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN 4 DAYS, EEK!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm calm. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lothliana – Orcs? Slimy? Probably. **

**Woo, I get to see you too! That must be the only good thing about school. You get to see your mates! See you then, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Imma – Hens are cool! Noisy, but cool! I know what you mean about Orcs being mean and corrupted and stuff. But…I don't know. My Orc, (teehee, that sounds funny) is…different. I know that must be the excuse of every author on this site when something they write about isn't exactly true. She is kinda beaten up and dirty, but she has been in the darkness for soooo long… **

**And you'll see how Legolas recognises her in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 4: Dago Nin!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

We advanced on the wall, growling and yelling. The first ladders were raised into position and we started climbing up them. I was quite a few ranks back, so got out my bow and fired up onto the wall. Others followed me, and we could see men dropping like flies everywhere. Then I spotted something that made me drop the arrow I had just taken out of my quiver. A flash of gold armour.

Elves.

I dropped my bow as well. It sank into the mud, forgotten.

I could not fight. I refused to fight. Not only was my mind screaming at me to stop, turn around, but my heart was also halting me in my tracks. None of the Orcs or Uruk cared. They charged on past me, up the ladders and over the wall. I was pushed and shoved from side to side but I could not keep my eyes off of the glinting gold of the Elven armour. They were Lothlórien Elves, my kin from the South.

I had to get up there.

I ran for the nearest ladder, pushing others out of my way, and started scrambling up it. I kept my body flat and low against the rungs as I progressed, careful not to get hit by any arrows. I reached the top, jumped over, and drew my sword.

There were Men and Elves everywhere. I blocked as many blows as possible, and slew a man. I looked down at him as his soul slipped away. I felt sorry, and prayed again that I would be forgiven.

_Goheno nin, goheno nin…_

I looked at the surrounding Elves. Yes, they were from Lothlórien alright. Their hair, armour, weapons, features…everything screamed Lórien. I did not hurt them. I parried their aims at me, and ran away as fast as possible to the other end of the wall.

_Goheno nin Eru, goheno nin… _

I could hear people shouting orders, Men, and Elves screaming as they fell from the wall or were stabbed and shot. Everywhere was the stench of death and destruction. I could see the lust for murder in the Uruk-Hai's eyes, the strength in their swing of the sword, their yearn for blood in their bellows.

I just kept running. All over the wall. I was looking, but I did not what for. I just kept parrying the blows of Men and Elves. But why! I wanted to die; I wanted to be killed. Why then did I protect myself still?

There was then a large Bang! Everyone fell to the floor, covering their heads with their hands. Rocks and dust flew up into the sky, then rained back down on Men, Elves, Orcs, and Uruk-Hai alike. All was silent, then my own army started pouring in through the gap that had been formed in the middle of the wall.

So _that _was how we were to get inside. Oh well, I was up there already. I stood up and looked around. Some people were still on the floor, having been knocked out by falling rocks and stones. I hurried on; trying to get to the stairs that led down right into where the main battle was now taking place.

Suddenly, I was face-to-face with an Elven arrow. I looked at the owner of said arrow. He wasn't a Lothlórien Elf. He was a Mirkwood Elf. Long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, perfect skin, high cheekbones, the narrow but strong shoulders, muscled arms from years of archery. The clothes were typical Mirkwood fare, brown and green, and I could just spy the silver tunic hidden beneath.

"Pen vorn," he spat. (Dark one)

"Connen," I spat back. (My Prince)

He stared at me, surprised. "Na man pâd istach i lam edhellen?" (How do you know Elvish?)

"Edhel," I said simply. (Elf)

"Orch'waur!" he returned, eyes gleaming. His arrow was still drawn. (Dirty Orc!)

I nodded. "Geheno nin," I repeated. "Echedi nin veren, geheno nin Híren." (Forgive me. Please, forgive me my Lord)

"You lie," he hissed, pulling the bowstring taught. "You are no Elf."

If he believed that, then why was he hesitating to shoot me?

I shrugged. "El cúdir vaen. Hebithon antel ned guren. Len hannon. Dago nin. Echedi nin veren. Dago nin." (You are a skilful bowman. I shall treasure your gift in my heart. I thank you. Kill me. Please. Kill me.)

He could only stare at me, the battle around us forgotten. He lowered his bow, confusion overriding his anger. "Avobreston," he replied. (I don't care)

"Dago nin!" I screamed at him. "Echedi nin veren, dago nin!"

Suddenly, there was an Uruk behind him, ready to strike. I unsheathed my sword, and thrust it over the Elf's shoulder. He whirled around to see the Uruk slump to the floor.

"Echedi nin veren?" I tried again, dropping my sword. "Please kill me. Do not hesitate any longer."

"Ech man?" he asked, turning back round. (Who are you?)

"I do not know," I replied. "Just kill me, get it over with."

He hesitated in raising his knife to slit my throat. But the look in my eyes urged him on. I nodded. He was clearly thinking, "This Orc is mad, he thinks he is an Elf. Oh well, one less to deal with. But why am I hesitating so…?"

"Cerithon iestel," he whispered. (I will do your wish)

He raised the blade up to my skin. He was being cautious, in case I had a hidden weapon somewhere. But I did not move, I didn't flinch at all. I said one final thing to him as the knife swept cleanly across my neck.

"Len hannon. Galu." (I thank you. Good luck.)

Then darkness overcame me, and I fell to the floor, all feeling and thoughts gone.

* * *

Legolas stared down at the Orc he had just slain. What had all that been about? First he had talked to him in Elvish, said he was an Elf, and then saved the Prince's life!

He turned to walk away, then saw something strange happening. He looked more closely at the Orc. Something was changing about him; he seemed to be…glowing.

The light started at his fingers, then spread up to his face, and down to his abdomen and legs. A light, very faint silver glow. He frowned. Had the Orc been telling the truth after all? Was he really an Elf? Fear spread through him. Had he just killed one of his own kin?

He knelt down beside the glowing figure. Most people were fighting down on the ground now, not on the wall. He was supposed to be there too, but…

As he watched, extraordinary things began to happen. The black skin grew lighter. The armour disappeared, to be replaced by a light blue dress. The body became more slender, the claws turning into fingers and hands. The helmet fell off, and dark hair tumbled down around the shoulders. He saw curves in the body form, and he could just see bare feet poking out from the bottom of the dress.

"Edhel," he whispered. "An man nawech sí?" (Elf. Why are you here?)

The glow grew and grew, till it surrounded both of them in an arc. It was the silver of the moon, and he had to shield his eyes with his hands. When he opened them again, everything was back to normal, and he looked down at the Elf.

Her eyes were closed, her hands clasped across her chest. Her dress was slightly torn in places, and blood seeped out from her side, staining it dark red. There was a livid bruise on her cheek, and he brushed it gently with his fingers. "Tíron." (I see)

He had to get her out of there. But he was needed down in the battle. He was torn between getting the Elf to safety, and protecting his friends.

He lifted her carefully into his arms, and hurried over to the Keep. Men saw him coming and made way for him to pass through. He rushed inside and lay her down on a table. "Look over her," he ordered a guard. "Until I return. Protect her with your life. Do not let anything or anyone touch her. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord," he stammered, then Legolas was gone again, racing back outside to help Aragorn and Gimli.

* * *

**See, short chapter, but definitely needed. Look forward to your reviews guys. **

**_Faerlain_**


	5. Thank You

**I'm in a VERY good mood! Updating two days in a row? Teehee! One of my reviewers doesn't like that phrase, so I'm using it as MUCH AS POSSIBLE! TEEHEE. **

**Sorry. **

**Back at school today, greeeeeeat…………………**

**Thanks for reviews, all replies are below yada yada………**

**Let's just get on with the chapter shall we? **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

**Rayame325 – 'Corse she's an Elf! But what now? Hmm, read on, and you'll see! Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yeh, Elven self! Woooo! Crappy timing, as are A LOT of things in this world……**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**PopcornandGreenery – What a COOL name! Legolas is goooorge! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**fiery hypnotic light – I fully understand your points! Here are my answers…**

**1) ****There was just _something _about this Orc that he couldn't quite understand. For a start, she knew Elvish. **

**2) ****She used to live in Mirkwood. There was a mistake earlier in the story. It said Rivendell, not Mirkwood. She originally came from Mirkwood, and that will be explained later on. **

**3) ****He doesn't care cos he doesn't care about Orcs. And it was the best insult I could find that I had in Elvish!**

**That better? I know it isn't explained very well. I'll try and make it less-confusing for you! Glad you're looking forward to this chapter, and thanks for reviewing. **

**smurffy – Nice name! You'll find out what happened! Here you go, you didn't have to wait that long! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rede – Yay, that's always a positive sign! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Is she dead? You'll find out in a minute! I have kinda noticed you don't have a lot of patience. Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Crecy**** – I like to be different! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – Thumbs up to you too for reviewing! Lol. Ta very much. **

**charliegirl2 - I don't accept anonymous reviews cos I got a lot of flamers earlier. I might change it later on, but for now…sorry! Thanks for letting her review under your name! **

**Levaire – (nice name btw) Really glad you like it! No un-fave bit? Wow, that's great! I'm grinning from ear to ear! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing, both of ya's! **

**Elerrina – Yeayeayeayeayeayeayeayeayeayeayayea!!!!!!!!!!! Chivalrous? BIG WORD!!!!!!!! That word reminds me of medieval knights in shining armour. Reckon Leggy would make a good one of them? He or a she? Orc – male or female? Teehee, nice and confuzling! Thanks for reviewing. I'M BACK AT SCHOOL!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Tiara Shin – VERY important! Lol. 3 DAYS!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I'm well hyper. Bouncy bouncy bouncy. I'm gonna be covered in bumps and bruises! I'll use magic Elven make-up! I'm sure ONE of Leggy's sisters will lend me some! Yes, I've decided he DOES have sisters. Very nice ones too. **

**I'm kinda breathing. Bit hard when you're THIS hyper about getting married to Leggy in 3 DAYS, and am bouncing round room. I have also just eaten Party Rings, ya know, the lickle biscuits? SUGAR!**

**Thanks for reviewing. Dunno how I can type when I'm this jittery………**

**THAT WAS A WHOLE PAGE OF REVIEW REPLIES GUYS!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 5: Thank you. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_"Chen melin." _

_"Chen avovelin." _

_"Esgalvîr!" _

"She dreams."

"Dreams of what though?"

Legolas sighed and felt her forehead with his palm. It burned beneath his touch. "I do not know." He frowned. "She has a fever. What do we do?"

"Calm down for a start melonin." Aragorn smiled softly. "I shall fetch a cloth and water. Then someone shall sit beside her and keep her cool."

"I shall stay."

"You are needed Legolas. I shall find a servant to do it."

"No! I shall stay." He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his quiver. "Please Aragorn," he continued without looking at the Man. "Let me do this. You do not understand."

Aragorn sighed, but nodded. "Very well. I will be right back." He left the room.

Legolas looked down at the sleeping maiden. Her brow was furrowed as she dreamed about…something. She appeared to be in pain, tossing her head from side to side on the pillow. Her eyes were closed as she slept which worried Legolas. Elves did not sleep with closed eyes.

Who was she? And where was she from? He did not recognise her, and yet…something about her seemed familiar. He and Aragorn had guessed she was from Rivendell, due to the colour of her hair, but now Legolas wasn't so sure. Something about her seemed Silvan. Was she one of his own kind from Mirkwood? Or maybe Lothlórien. Although the majority of Elves in the two kingdoms had blonde/golden hair, a few were seen with dark. They had relations in Rivendell, and the dark coloured hair was passed on from them. A parent maybe, or a cousin…

He felt her forehead again, palm flat against the skin, and picked up an echo of her thoughts.

_"Dago nin…Esgalvîr…chen avovelin…Esgalvîr…chen melin…dago nin…" _

He frowned and took his hand away. Kill me…Esgalvîr…I do not love you…Esgalvîr…I love you…kill me…

Why was she thinking these thoughts? Who was this Esgalvîr? Someone from her past obviously. Someone she loved, or had loved? He had maybe hurt her in some way.

"Here we are," Aragorn said, coming back in. He passed the cloth to Legolas and placed the bowl on the small bedside table. "Just be ready to leave if someone comes for you though Legolas. We need you."

"I know. Thank you Aragorn."

The Man nodded in understanding, and then left again.

Legolas dipped the cloth into the cold water, squeezed it out, and then placed it on the hot forehead. He took hold of her right hand with his free one and gripped it loosely. He had been trying to work out this girl ever since he had picked her up from the stone floor of the wall, but had received no answers to his many questions.

He did not know how long he sat there for, bathing her face, thinking about what to do, who she was, where she was from, when she blearily opened one eye to peer at him.

"Esgalvîr?" was the first word she mumbled.

"No, Legolas," he replied.

"Legolas…?"

"Aye." He pressed the cloth down onto her forehead again.

"Connen…" she muttered. "Hannon len o guren." (My Prince. I thank you from my heart)

"Shh," he soothed. "Im si nesto chen. A as gellen." He grinned. (I am here to heal you. And it was my pleasure)

She smiled softly back, then felt his hand on hers. She flexed her fingers, and he released it. She lifted it up to her face, and he took the cloth away. She gazed at her hand unbelievingly. Her eyes were wide with surprise and wonder as she observed her fair skin, her slender fingers, nails instead of claws.

"Edhel…" she whispered. (Elf)

"Aye, edhel," he agreed.

"Hannon lle," she said, tears slipping out of her blue eyes. "Uir ech vellonnen." (Thank you. Forever you are my friend)

He stroked her cheek with one finger. "Avobresto. Garo bost sí." (Don't worry. Rest here)

He stood and turned to leave. He faced her in the doorway. "I'll be right back," he whispered, then went to find Aragorn.

She turned her face up to the ceiling, still looking at her hand. It was a miracle, a pure miracle. How had this happened? That Elf, Legolas, had killed her, yet here she was, in a bed, as an Elf!

Had she dreamt everything and was in a healing ward in Mirkwood Palace? She had been in a couple of Legolas' patrols, and he might have come up to see if she was ok. She lowered her hand and looked around the room.

No, this was not Mirkwood. This room felt cold, but had just a hint of warmth to it. There was a torch in a bracket on the wall opposite, and when she looked to the side, she could see through the gap in the door that Legolas had left slightly ajar. She could smell outside, even though it didn't smell very nice at the moment. She saw figures hurrying past, their shadows peeking in through the gap. It was lighter out there, and she wanted to get up.

She sat up, gasping slightly when pain shot down her left side. She looked, and found she had a large bandage round her waist. She was wearing a light blue dress, and she could see the stain on it fm the blood, her blood. It had a few tears in the sleeves, but apart from that, it was fine.

Just then, the door swung open and Legolas was back with another man. He helped her to sit up against the pillows, and she stared at the other person. She could tell he was human, but could not see his face, hidden in the shadows.

"El man?" she asked. (Who are you?)

"Aragorn Hirilen," he replied. (Aragorn my Lady)

"Híren," she replied, bowing her head slightly. (My Lord)

He smiled at her, then stepped into the room so she could see his face. She saw he looked friendly enough. Slightly aged, shoulder length dark hair, kind eyes, and dressed in the clothes of the Dúnedain. She saw the sword hung at his side, and quickly reminded herself that both these people were warriors.

"Aníron salph echedi nin veren," she said softly. (I would like a drink please)

Aragorn nodded and left again. He was quickly back with a cup of something. "Drink this," he told her.

She sipped it carefully, not knowing what it was. She soon recognised it. Miruvor, the finest drink in Rivendell. She quickly swallowed the rest. "Hannon lle," she said, smiling at him.

"Gûrel câr man?" Legolas asked. (How are you?)

She was about to answer in Elvish, then decided against it. "Much better, thank you."

"So you can speak Westron," Aragorn said, smiling.

She nodded. "A little."

"You speak only Sindarin?"

"Yes. I am from Mirkwood."

Legolas' heart leapt into his mouth. "You are Silvan my Lady?"

She turned her face to him. "Yes my Prince."

"What is your name?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, but did not say anything. She shut it again and frowned thoughtfully. "I…I do not know," she whispered, and hung her head, "I have forgotten in the long days of shadow and darkness."

Legolas placed a hand on her arm, sitting back down. "Do not worry," he assured her. "We will find out."

She shook her head. "New name," she replied, looking up at him. "I want a new name to go with my new life."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. Aragorn just shrugged. "If it is what the lady desires, I see nothing wrong with it."

Legolas looked back at her. "But what of your family, back home? Won't they…"

"I have no family," she butted in. "They have all left, gone over to Valinor. They believed I was dead. They gave up on me, as I gave up on life."

"What do you wish to be called?"

She looked up at him. "I do not know. You choose my Lord."

He studied her for a short while, contemplating on what name to give her. He softly brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Thêlithil," he said finally. "I think you should be called Thêlithil."

She frowned. "I have forgotten what that means."

"Sister Moon."

"Sister Moon?"

"Aye," he nodded. "After the light in which you were…reborn, I guess you would call it. Bright silver it was, like the moon."

"I like it," she agreed, smiling. "Thêlithil it shall be." She looked to Aragorn. "Do you agree my Lord?"

"Aye, Thêlithil suits you perfectly my Lady."

She took Legolas' hand and squeezed it. "Thank you my Lord. You saved me. Thank you, thank you so much."

**(Chen avovelin. - I don't love you.) **

* * *

**That chapter seemed long cos of all the replies to the lovely reviews! Some more would be great! I'll be updating randomly from now on, so keep your eyes open! **

**_Faerlain_**


	6. The Journey of Thêlithil

**Woo, another chapter! I'm hyper, cos it's the week-end, and we're getting a new cat! Remember I said my old one died? Well, this one is female, 1yr old, and has EXACTLY the same name, Scampi! Freaky! **

**Yet again, we have another short chapter. It seems longer cos of all the replies to reviews. Sorry! Thanks for your reviews, and all replies are below. See ya later. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**dracademented – Miracle? Eek! I don't really like Mary-Sues either, so I try and steer clear of them, both in reading and writing! Here's more, just as you asked! Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – I love giving people more chances! If they deserve them of course. And I didn't want her to die, not yet anyways… **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Manwathiel – I have returned! Lol, Thêlithil is a great name! Manwathiel is nice too. Thanks for reviewing. **

**PopcornandGreenery – Cute guys ALWAYS take care of the damsels in distress in MY stories! Well, unless the bloke is in trouble of course! Then it's up to the woman! I like that idea too. Thanks for reviewing. **

**smurffy – Yay! I think they were all just a bit confused about the Orc to Elf thing. Perhaps a bit more explanation would have helped. Ah well, at least it was still ok! According to you guys! Woo! I've had a week of school now. Wasn't bad apart from double French on Thursday. Yeuck! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Interesting is good! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – I like her new name too! That's kinda why I choose it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – I like the word great! A lot! Here's more for you. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – THE COUNTDOWN IS OVER!!!!!! WE'RE MARRIED! OMG, WE'RE ACTUALLY MARRIED! I'm updating from Ithilien. I took electricity and computers with me! My mates thought I was mad when I kept bouncing at school and said I was marrying Leggy! Was well funny. **

**Short chapters are ok aren't they? Great big looooooong ones can just be annoying! And I lurrrrve the name Thêlithil. Suits her, don't ya think? And of COURSE SOMETHING is gonna happen! Knowing me. I mean, come on, this is ME!!!!! ME WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!!!!! **

**I've had a week of school now. Yeucky! DOUBLE FRENCH! Ewwwwwiness. But I'm still hyper COS I'M MARRIED! How is your honeymoon going btw? Rivendell, right? We've been having A LOT of fun, right Leggy? **

**Leggy: Oooooh yeah……. grin**

**Me: Teehee… **

**Leggy: Come here….**

**Me: Stop distracting me! **

**Leggy: Just hurry up! You're always on that bloody computer, always bloody updating! **

**Me: It's all for you sweety, you won't regret letting me do this, I promise. **

**Leggy: Hmph…**

**Men! Or males rather, cos Leggy and Hally are kinda Elves! Woah, long reply! Teehee! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Crecy**** – She's back! Ta da! And female Orcs are my invention! Good idea, yeah? I love fan fiction! And I love bending the rules. Thanks for reviewing! **

**monaleoht – Don't worry about reviewing late, at least you did! And cos you reviewed on 6th September, 3 days before the wedding, you were invited! Hope you enjoyed it. Welcome to the crazy world of Tiara Shin and me! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Journey of Thêlithil._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Tell us your tale my Lady."

"In time, I shall tell all. But for now, only a little. I am tired and wish to sleep."

"Of course."

She sat up a little straighter, and sipped a small amount of water. "It all started when I was out on border patrol," she began. "It was the middle of the night I remember, and every star was out. The Moon was shining high above us as we perched in our hiding places. We could hear the Orcs approaching, but as yet, could not see them. We sat stock still, waiting for the right moment to strike.

This came, and we did strike. Straight down into the pack of Orcs we fell, and some remained in the trees, firing arrows. The rest of us fought with our knives and swords on the ground, weaving in and out of the trees. Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrists, squeezing painfully hard and twisting. I dropped my knives, and all went black.

I awoke in a dark room, darker than I had ever seen before. My hands and ankles were chained, and the wall behind me was cold and hard. I could hear water dripping somewhere, and voices outside my cell. I was behind a large wooden door with tiny bars in it near the top. I tried to move, but I was in too much pain. I couldn't believe I was still alive.

Later, the leader of the Orcs visited me and told me briefly what had happened after I had passed out. He said they had taken me away from my home, away from Mirkwood. I was in the dungeons of Dol Goldur, trapped beneath the Earth I loved so much. He was leering and grinning at me, amused at the way my expression changed from one of fear to anger, then confusion and so on."

"It sounds awful," Aragorn told her softly.

She nodded, than continued. "I do not know how long I was there for. Days, weeks, months, years…time sped on by. Every so often, I was taken out of my cell and beaten for no reason. They would whip me, kick me, punch me, and even…" She swallowed and shut her eyes, trying to block out the painful memories.

Legolas, seeing the agony in her face, squeezed her hand gently. "Thêlithil, if you do not wish to continue, there is no need…"

"No, I must," she replied determinedly. She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "They raped me. I cannot remember how many times, but they did. It was horrible. I was in constant pain. Everything hurt all the time. I was fed only dry bread, and dirty water. My weight plummeted; I became skeletal. My clothes were ripped and torn, so I was more or less naked. Then one day, I began to feel cold.

I managed to get near a torch, and saw that my skin was darkening. I was sort of…wrinkly, as if I had been in water for too long. My fingers weren't as long as they had been, and my nails…they were claws. I fainted at the time, because I knew what was happening. I was becoming an Orc. Or like an Orc.

Their torture, their rape, their beatings, had turned me into a replica of them. I do not think that was their aim. They just wanted to cause me as much pain for as long as possible. I don't why I didn't just give up and die. I guess it was because I am stubborn, and wanted dearly to see the outside world again. I felt I had something to live for, and so held on.

Then I was dragged out of my cell, my chains were taken off, and I was shown my reflection. I screamed, and the Orcs just laughed at me. I was identical to an Orc. At that moment, I felt the last of my true Elven soul slip away through my fingers. I was all evil. They trained me in the ways of Orcs, how to fight, how to kill cold-bloodedly, etc. I started to forget my past, and concentrated on the future.

Then, not so long ago, we received a message from Saruman, requesting our assistance in destroying the World of Men. We were all up for it of course, and so left immediately. We ran for weeks across the land, and finally, after literally swimming across the Anduin, we reached Isengard. There, we were given even more training to tone up our muscles and prepare us for the forthcoming battles. I kept dreaming about my past then. Flashbacks of my childhood and growing up. You see; my heart had remained somewhat pure. It had not been completely blackened. And for that, I was glad."

She took a deep breath. "I will finish this now," she told them. "Get it all over with. It needs to be told."

The others nodded silently in agreement. She smiled gratefully at them, then continued.

"I even started remembering my own language again, and at night, would murmur it quietly to myself. I did not know why this was happening. Why everything was suddenly coming back to me like this. I was confused. I did not know who I was anymore, whether I was an Orc or an Elf. I was maybe still part Elf inside, yet on the outside, I was an Orc."

She paused and sipped some more water. "We left Isengard when commanded, and set out to here, Helms Deep, with orders to destroy every man and woman and child we came across. But it was strange. All through my life as an Orc, I had never killed an Elf or an animal. I could not bring myself to do it. It would be kinslaying, and animals were my friends. At least, they used to be. They were Middle-Earth's creatures, and I could not kill them. However, I found it easy to slay humans. I do not know why, for they are also Middle Earth's creatures. I would make up stories in my head whenever we went out hunting. I would pretend I was once again an Elf, and any person that attacked our camp would die. Any animals, I let wander on by, Elves thankfully never discovered us, but humans…" She shuddered at the memories, and looked at Aragorn. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I had lost control."

"I understand," he assured her, sitting by her feet and smiling encouragingly.

She nodded, and then carried on. "Anyway, we arrived at Helms Deep, and I saw all the men lined up on the wall. As yet, I had not seen any Elves. We started marching forward, and it was then, as I fired up at you all, that I saw a flash of golden Elven armour. That flash saved me, and any other Men I may have killed that night. It shook me back to reality, and I dropped my bow. I had to get up a ladder, onto the wall so I could…die.

I managed to get up without being pushed off, and fought my way along. I did not slay anyone else, apart from one man. He died quickly, and I kept whispering prayers to the Valar for forgiveness." She looked back at Legolas. "Then I met you and…"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "And we know the rest. Well done Thêlithil. You have been brave in telling us."

"I said I was tired earlier. Now I'm really tired."

They all laughed. "Get some sleep," Legolas told her, helping her lie back down. "Aragorn and I have matters to attend to, but I shall keep looking in on you, ok?"

"That's fine. You go and do what needs to be done. I shall be fine, don't worry." She smiled, then drifted into sleep.

"What a life," Aragorn muttered as they shut the door and walked along the hallway. "Poor girl."

"I vaguely remember all the fuss that was kicked up about her disappearance now," Legolas told him. He sighed. "Aragorn, it was over 300 years ago."

They walked on in silence, each wondering how Thêlithil, as she was now known, had survived all that time in the darkness.

* * *

I know it's ridiculous, I know it's stupid, but…I'm falling in love.

And I don't know what to do about it.

Legolas…he has been so kind. He saved me, he really did. Ha, bit weird really. He saved my life by slitting my throat. I wonder who else can say that.

It was tiring, telling them all that stuff about my past, but at least now they know. They were both so sympathetic. It made Legolas even more amiable.

And Aragorn is alright for a human. I had heard the Orcs talking about him before I ever met him. Heir to the throne of Gondor eh? He's very important to this War then. He seemed exhausted as well. I hope he goes and gets some rest. He looks like he needs it badly. Well, Legolas will make sure he gets some.

Legolas…argh! What am I to do about this mess? My heart is all over the place. Inside me, I can still feel a little of the Orc lurking, waiting to come straight back out. I am going to have to be careful. I don't want to hurt anybody in a fit of rage or something. Perhaps I had better tell Legolas. It would give him another reason to speak to me anyway.

His voice…it is pure music to my ears. So soft and caring, full of joy and wisdom. He is not old; I know that. Not even 3,000 yet. And he is my Prince! He can never be mine, I know that too.

It's not fair. Something always separates me from the ones I love. When I was unconscious, I kept dreaming of Esgalvîr, a former lover of mine. I had loved him so much, but he had just left me for someone else. He had told me so coldly, so nastily. I remember crying for days in my room. Then, when I finally got over it, I vowed to keep my heart locked away in a mithril box. No male would ever hurt me in such a way again.

Well, being in prison and becoming like an Orc helped that. But now I have broken my own vow! My heart is entirely Legolas', even though I know his will never be mine.

What a life I lead.

* * *

**Indeedy, what a life she leads. Complicated woman! Bit like me really…**

**Not the Orc bit though. I'm just complicated. **

**See you soon my lovely readers and reviewers! **

**_Faerlain_**


	7. Real

**Ah, another nice, new chapter. And may I please say one thing. **

**THE CALCIUM KID RULES!!!!!!!!!**

**Omg, I got it on Saturday, and it is AMAZING. Sooooooo funny! Anyone out there seen it? If you have not…GET IT NOW! Honestly, even my _mother _was laughing out loud! Me? I was in hysterics most of the time! **

**Now _that's_ out the way, I think I had better start thanking people for reviews, yeah? **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**dracademented – Brilliance? Nice one! I know what you mean about the fading thing after being raped. And then, just like you said, I popped in the whole STUBBORN thing!!! Go me!!! Woo! **

**Legolas-loving-goodness eh? Teehee…. **

**Thanks for reviewing my now devoted reader. **

**krillball6 – Yay! Your review made me VERY happy! Too lazy? Tut tut! I try to keep my spelling and grammar as correct as possible. I'm sure you don't suck at spelling! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Manwathiel – Pure? I like it! Cliffies are the best! And yes, thinking can be evil. Unless I'm writing. Then it's kinda helpful, that grey mushy thing in my head! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Crecy**** – Far too long. Poor girl. I like irony. It's funny! Thanks for nowz! **

**ShaodwStar21 – I love the word great! As I'm sure I have said many times. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Poor, poor Thêlithil. Chorus? What's that? Confuzling! We should be getting her tomorrow or the day after. The cat, that is! It's so weird that she's got the same name as our old one though! Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Complicated lives are annoying! I'm married! Woo hoo! And we're getting the cat tomorrow or day after! Yay! Thanks for reviewing. **

**monaleoht – Thoughts are good. Add a nice feeling, you know what I mean? I'm married! Teehee, I LOVE married life! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Ok, here we go again...**

**Teeheehee, understatements are my personal sayings! WE'RE MARRIED! Ithilien is great. Me love it. So does Leggy actually… **

**That's EXACTLY what I think about long chapters! You tend to lose track of what's happening sometimes. I lose concentration VERY easily. Everyone falls for Leggy; its hard not to! **

**Leggy: …grin… **

**Me: Teehee…**

**ANYWAYS!!!!!! **

**Yes, I also feel sympathetic towards Thêlithil. She's been through too much already. Smitten with Leggy? Me, write that? Never… **

**Week and a half of school now. Loooooovely… Final year in high school? Woah. I'm doing GCSE's. Drama, French, ICT, History, and R.E. Plus all he usual –English, Maths, Biology…blah blah blah… **

**Now, I'm going to go and get kissed. See ya later. Oh, and er…thanks for reviewing! _Dragged away by Leggy. _**

**MWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Real._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Legolas wanted me to stay behind. He thought I was not well enough to travel. But in the end, I managed to persuade him, and everyone else, that I was quite well enough to travel, as long as someone rode with me. Hint, hint Elf, ride with me!

And it seemed my hint was clear enough. In the end, it was Aragorn who suggested that I ride with Legolas, as he was a gentler and more experienced rider. So, Gimli swapped horses, and I got to sit in the arms of my Elf for a few days. He said it was better that I sit in front of him rather than behind, just in case I passed out and fell off. He would be able to catch me then.

Not that I was going to pass out of course. But I wasn't going to argue. It was a great excuse to get 'tired' and lean back against him for support. Not that he seemed to mind. I always thought his grip was rather tight…

I think my imagination was running away with me. He was just being protective was all. And its fun being protected. Especially by the Prince of Mirkwood. He takes his…protected, very seriously.

We had many chats on our way to Isengard. He asked me about my past, before the capture, and I told him as much as I could remember. I asked him about his entire life, at which he laughed and answered my frequent questions. When we were talking, he would rest his chin on my shoulder to hear me better, and I would lean back against him so I could hear him properly too. Perhaps there was more in those small, simple gestures. I do not really know.

Anyway, as we were drawing nearer to Isengard, I kept feeling my stomach roll over sideways a few times, tie itself in impossible knots, and flip itself backwards. I didn't talk to Legolas as much, and could feel my own hands shaking.

Eventually, it seemed Legolas had had enough. No, he didn't demand Aragorn to ride with me! He stopped Arod, and asked me what was wrong. Even though the others were still going, he stopped for me. And what did I do?

I shook my head and said nothing.

But he wasn't taking that for an answer. He let go of the reins and slipped his other arm round my waist. He always had one round me to hold me upright. He leant forward and rested his chin in its usual position on my shoulder. "Please Thêlithil, you are worrying me melonin." I felt his cheek brush mine softly.

I could see everyone else getting further and further away. "Legolas, we are being left behind…"

"Never mind that, we can soon catch up." He nuzzled my face again. "Thêlithil…"

"Do stop worrying Legolas. It's just…Isengard." I shrugged. "You know…Isengard!"

He nodded. "I understand. But I do not why you are shaking like a leaf blown in the autumn wind. I shall not let anything happen to you. You will be with me and Arod and the others at all times, you understand me?"

I nodded. "It's just the memories…they haunt my dreams…"

"You have not mentioned this before!"

"I thought there was no need. They are just dreams."

"A dream is never just a dream Thêlithil," he told me. I felt his hand brush through my hair softly, caressing it. "A dream is much more than that. They can be so vivid; they feel like they are real, and whatever is happening is right there in front of you. You can get hurt in your dreams."

"I shouldn't be so scared. Do not worry, I will be fine. The sooner we're there, the sooner we can leave. Let's go." I dug my heels into Arod's flanks, and he set off obediently.

Legolas grabbed the reins again quickly. "If anything else hurts," he whispered. "Tell me."

And then his lips brushed over my cheek.

I thought then was a good time to shut up, and calm myself down for what was to come.

No one had seemed to notice our short absence, and we carried on regardless. But my nerves were still there, despite Legolas' reassuring words.

Soon, the gateway was upon us, and I felt my head start pounding. I gingerly raised my hand to it and felt Legolas stiffen behind me. "As man?" he asked in a whisper. (What is it?)

"Headache," I replied simply, then let my hand fall back to my side. I slumped back against him tiredly, and his one-armed grip around my waist tightened.

If that was at all possible.

I didn't even know what was going on I was in so much pain. The wound I had received in my side was aching, my head was pounding, and my entire back felt as if it was on fire. I leant forward again, clenching my teeth at the cruel onslaught of pain my body decided to give me.

"Thêlithil?" Legolas asked.

I shook my head. "'Tis nothing," I assured him. "Do not worry." But my voice was etched with pain, and I knew he could hear it.

"Nothing my as…"

"Legolas, language." I sat up again, the pain momentarily fading slightly.

I saw Gandalf talking to a couple of…very, _very _short people. Legolas later told me they were Hobbits. Merry and Pippin to be precise, the two they had been searching for, running all over Rohan for.

We stayed with them a while, having food and drink. But I could not eat a thing. Which was a shame really, as the food all looked delicious. But I knew I would vomit as soon as food entered my stomach.

When Aragorn, Gimli, and the Halflings started smoking, Legolas and I walked off for a while. Well, he walked, and supported me around my waist at the same time.

"Thêlithil, you are in great pain." He sat me down on a rock. "Please, tell me what is wrong."

"My back…" I mumbled. The pain had increased ten fold over the past hour or so. "And my side. It throbs…my head…it pounds so much…like a bloody drum."

He chuckled softly and sat beside me, slipping an arm round my still trembling shoulders. "What does your back feel like?"

"Like it is on fire." I took a deep breath. "I have felt it many times before…"

"Can I see?"

I nodded. I felt him sit behind me and undo the clasp that that held my cloak on. It slipped off my shoulders and pooled at it his feet. He then undid my dress, and I heard him gasp. "Thêlithil…"

"Whip lashes?" I asked. I felt a cool finger run down my spine, and relaxed a little. It felt nice, leaving a cold trail where my skin burned. "That feels good," I told him. "Your fingers…nice and cold."

"Good guess." I heard him laugh again and he pressed his whole palm softly against my back. I arched into the touch as he placed both hands on my blazing back. The pain dulled a little, and he leant forward.

"Where have these come from Thêlithil?"

"When I was here, we were trained harshly. If we didn't work hard enough or did something wrong, we were whipped. Seems the past is catching up with me."

He continued to gently massage my back. "Bastards…" I heard him mutter.

"Language Legolas."

"I don't care anymore Thêlithil!" He came and sat in front of me, leaving the back of my dress open to the cool wind, and cupped my face with his hands. "They have hurt you, wounded you deeper than any sword. I cannot…"

"Shh," I soothed him, pressing one finger to his lips. "Its ok, it's all over now. I'm leaving that life behind me now."

"But then why do these wounds remain?"

"I do not know." I looked down, biting my lip anxiously. "Legolas, I have not told you everything…"

"I know."

I looked back up at him. He was smiling slightly. He lowered his hands. "I could see it in your eyes. You are hiding many things from me Thêlithil. And I understand why. There is no need to tell me absolutely every little detail."

"I have to tell you this." I swallowed. "There is still some of the Orc left in me. I can feel it, like a shadow hovering at the back of my mind, day in, day out." My voice rose in anger and misery. "It hurts me, haunts me like a ghost. And there is nothing I can do to make it go away!" I could feel tears brimming.

"Hush," he eased, taking me into his arms. He was now straddling me. "Its ok, you'll get through this. I'll help you. We all will."

"Make it go away Legolas," I sobbed to him like a child. "Please, I hate it."

He sighed. "You know I cannot do that Thêlithil. Only you can fight your own demons. But I will always be here beside you. I'll help you as much as I can."

I gripped the back of his tunic, the tears flowing freely now. "Promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart. I swear I shall not let you go through this alone." He pulled back a little and wiped my tears away. I was no longer acting to get his attention. This was real pain, real sorrow. Everything was all of a sudden very real.

I just stared dumbly at him, wondering how on Middle-Earth this divine creature had opened his arms to me, and I wondered at myself, how I had crawled into them, embracing his tenderness with all my strength.

He ran a finger down my cheek, and I felt myself tremble. "See something you like Thêlithil?" He moved forwards, stretched his arms around and behind me, and did up the clasp of my dress again. He sat back down, though he was still more or less in my lap.

"A few things," I whispered back. It was so long since I had tried to get the attention of a male Elf.

And that line sounded so cheesy…

"What things exactly?" His eyes were glittering.

I was stumped. What did I say now? I did not wish to offend him. So I just shrugged and grinned, what I hoped was mischievously.

And I think the grin might have just worked. He leant forward, but this time, his head did not lean on my shoulder. His lips did not just brush past my cheek. Instead, they met my own in a gentle kiss.

Yes, this was definitely _very _real.

He pulled back, but not very far. In fact, his forehead was still resting against mine. "Has the pain gone yet?" he asked quietly.

"It has faded a little, yes," I replied softly.

"Good." He kissed me again, but this kiss was full of passion and more vigour. I responded as well as I could. Remember that I hadn't had a kiss for _years_.

After a few more kisses and whispered words, we heard Aragorn and the others calling for us. Reluctantly, he slid backwards off of me onto the ground and held his hands out for me. I rose as gracefully as I could with the pain still in my side and back, then he gently placed my cloak back around my shoulders, doing it up and kissing me at the same time.

"My head doesn't hurt at all now," I told him as we walked back, hand in hand. "And my back doesn't hurt as much."

"And your side?"

"Still throbbing, but I think it will be ok."

We found the others again then, and remounted Arod. Legolas held me close, and we set off to the steps of Orthanc.

* * *

Ok, I admit it.

I passed out.

But the pain was just unbearable!

Apparently, we reached the steps, and I just slumped forward in Legolas' arms, totally limp. He was of course taken completely by surprise, and had to hold me tightly for fear of me falling down off of Arod. Everyone gave us worried glances, but then their attention was quickly averted back to the wizard on the balcony.

I haven't got a clue about what happened, because I didn't wake up until we were well out of range of Isengard. And then Legolas refused to stop fussing over me. Which, I must also admit, was very nice. When we camped later on, he slept beside me, holding my hand all through the night.

We always rode together from that day onwards. Well, next to each other is more precise. Aragorn needed more room to manoeuvre on his horse, so Gimli was put back with Legolas when we reached Edoras. And I was given my own horse! A beautiful mare, white with brown socks and nose. She was adorable, and I instantly re-named her Antval, Powerful Gift. For she was indeed powerful. She could gallop as fast as any Elven steed, and was loyal and friendly. I was sure she had Elven blood _somewhere _in her veins.

Yet again, Legolas wished me to remain safely in Edoras when he and the others rode off to Harrowdale. And I could understand his reasons. But I did not wish to be parted from him so soon, and told him so. He said exactly the thing in reply, and gave me a kiss. We had a few more kisses, and then I demanded to be taken with him. He had laughed, and finally relented.

Then what did he do? Only went on the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn and Gimli! But no, didn't tell me did he? Just went in the middle of the night, left me cold and alone in our tent. All that was left was a single Elven arrow, lying on my pillow.

That had made me angry. Angrier than I had ever felt before. I could feel the Orc inside me building up strength. I almost went galloping after them, but Lady Éowyn managed (somehow), to calm me down. Then I realised she was in as much pain as I was and so we talked in her tent. She was to ride with the Rohirrim to Minas Tirith, whether her uncle let her or not. I admired her courage, and was contemplating going with her.

"No," she had said. "Stay, and return to Edoras. You are still weak from your injuries. You need to rest and recover."

I eventually agreed, and when I saw her sneak into the ranks with Merry on her horse, I sent my blessings with her. Then, I returned to Rohan with anyone else who was left to go back.

* * *

**Sorry, but……awwwwww! **

**Love, love, LOVE!!!!! I'm in a lovey-dovey mood. Someone slap me to get me out of it, quickly! NOW, QUIXKLY! BEFORE I WRITE ANY MORE SILLY ROMNTIC STUFF! **

**See you next time. **

**_Faerlain. _**

**SLAP ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**


	8. Nethwen

**Yay, another chapter! And I'm FINALLY going to watch ****Hidalgo**** tonight! And I'm 15 on Tuesday!!!!!! This week is soooooooo cool. Plus I babysat last night and got £20! Now that's quite good when all I did was watch X-Factor and music channels on Satellite! **

**So yeh, I'm in a VERY good mood! **

**Thanks for all me reviews, and now I'll get on with posting this chapter. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Crecy – Thanks, I needed that! I don't think anyone else actually DID slap me! Properly. I got soft ones! That's kinda a good thing though; else I'd have a rather stinging cheek now! If that makes sense…… **

**I don't get the C2 Community thingy. Looks too confusing for me! Thanks anyway, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Manwathiel – I aim to please! Cliffies rule! When its you that's writing them that is. Romance is great! Too much can get a tad boring at times, but everyone needs a bit of love! Hope I updated quickly enough for you 'Lil Miss Bouncy, and thanks for reviewing! **

**ilihyceniwast – A hunk of junk? You been watching Grease or something? At least I've written something. And as for insecure and misinformed…whatever. I only removed the reviews that insulted me personally. I don't really like being called a bitch, thanks very much. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Calcium Kid RULES!!!!!! Man Orli is so F.I.T!!!! Leggy has been at your school? Right, I think I had better have a word with my Elf. **

**LEGOLAS!!!!!!**

**Leggy: Ah crap… **

**Me: Get here NOW! **

**Oh, and er…thanks for reviewing DT. **

**Tiara Shin – Lovey-dovey is lovely! Thanks for the gentle slap. You ARE happy with Haldir, right? We could swap! Only for a little while though. I love my Leggy too much to give him up forever! MWAH!!!!**

**Leggy: Urgh, Emma!!!!! _Wipes cheek. _**

**Me: Teehee! **

**Yeah, so, anyway, where was I? **

**I'll put Thêlithil as much as I want, trust me! You should know me by now dear! Dutch? Sounds hard. 2 weeks of school now. Sigh. BUT I'M 15 ON TUESDAY!!! WOO!!!!!! GCSE's are state qualifications to help you get jobs and stuff when you're older. Put it this way, I've got 2 years of coursework ahead of me, then the final exams. With mocks and stuff all in between. Great! Note sarcasm… **

**Right, more kisses I think! LEGOLAS! In your own words, laters! _Scoots. _**

****

****

**krillball6 – Romantic is good, yes? Yay! Me love good reviews! You got MSN? We can talk! Gimme your addy in a review, and I'll add you. Woo, that'll be fun! Thanks for you happy happy review **

**PopcornandGreenery – And it's the reviewer with the super cool name! LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll just sweep up the exploded bits of you then shall I? Oops! There are suckers for fluff all round , trust me! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325- Oooooh, I seeeee! Lol, I get it now! I'm a bit slow you see! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter. **

**ShadowStar21- _Snickers too. _I love that word! Snickers! Reminds of giggling while eating the choccy bar! Thanks for reviewing. **

**dracademented – I like making people show up unexpectedly. I'll see what I can conjure up out of my story bag! It's a well cool bag! Silver and green, colours of Mirkwood, lol! Leggy kisses all round I say! MWAH! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 8: Nethwen._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Noro lim Antval, noro lim!"

We galloped for days over grass and rock, hillock and stream. We were heading for The White City, Minas Tirith. I _had _to get there; I just _had _to.

On and on we travelled; only stopping for very brief periods for water and for Antval to rest. We even continued through the night. I had a sword strapped to my side, and also a bow and quiver that I had borrowed from the people of Edoras. Well, I say _borrowed. _No one had actually _given_ it to me. I was going to give it back though, when I saw them again!

No one had seen me leave. I had just…snuck out one night. I had been there for what seemed like years. Then…I don't know what it was, but I felt…something, inside of me. And I knew that the Ring had been destroyed. Like, a veil of darkness had been lifted from my face. I had been in great pain for a few days, then, as soon as I had felt better, I had left for the City.

Drastic, I know, but I had to see if Legolas was all right.

Talking of Legolas…

I don't think it's going to work. Now I look at things, it just isn't right. He's a Prince, and I'm…well, what am I? Orc or Elf? Most people are saying I am pure Elf now, but I do not know. It's all so confusing.

A few kisses, that's all we've had. Nothing major. And he saved my life, but that doesn't mean I have to love him. Does it? Or is he my knight in shining armour, my Prince Charming to overcome all evil to rescue me, the poor damsel in distress?

Ha, in my dreams.

Perhaps I was just dreaming it all. Perhaps none of it happened at all. He saved me, but we did not love each other. That part was just all in my head.

As we crest over a hilltop, I see Minas Tirith laid out before me in all its glory. Well, kind of. Still smoking in places, boulders, and bits of the wall left here and there. I can see machines that the enemy used against us still on the Pelennor Field. Charred and broken. Some huge, grey things as well, with what look like baskets on their backs.

As I get nearer, I see that they are Mûmakil from the South. And the baskets are war towers. So Sauron had the Haradrim help him as well. Yet we still defeated him.

I urge Antval into the fastest gallop she can manage, and charge towards the City. As we draw closer, I can see some soldiers walking along what's left of the defensive walls. Will they even let me in?

I reach them main path and go along it. I reach where the gates used to be before…something, destroyed them, and stop. There are some guards there, and they're giving me funny looks. I sigh, and lower my hood.

"What business do you have in the White City, Elf?" one asks.

"Elf maiden if you don't mind," I can't help replying curtly. I am female, aren't I…?

I see his disapproving look, and feel rather smug inside.

"Well?" he asks again. "What is your business in Minas Tirith, _my Lady?_"

I ignore the sarcastic tone, and instead answer. "I am a messenger from Rohan _Sir._ My name is Thêlithil. Prince Legolas knows me, as does Lord Aragorn, Lord Gimli, Gandalf…" I'm counting them off on my fingers.

"Ok, ok," he says, and they part to let me through. I smile at them, and then follow the guard who will lead me up to the seventh circle, or wherever the others are.

We don't talk much. I ask him a few questions about what happened, and he gives me a few mumbled answers. So I give up in the end. It's obviously painful to relive that battle. I'll ask Legolas later.

Finally we reach the sixth circle where I am to stable Antval, and guess who's there. No, not Legolas, but Gimli. He sees me, grins, and hurries over to help me down. "Well, well, well, this is a surprise Lady Thêlithil. What brings you to Minas Tirith? Or what's left of it," he adds in an undertone.

I laugh. "Guess Gimli."

He laughs too, and leads me up to the seventh circle. "Legolas refused to shut up about you," he told me. "Always worrying about you, wondering how you were, hoping you were still in Edoras as he requested…"

"He needs to relax a bit," I reply, looking around me with interest. It's nice up here. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. He just doesn't understand that."

Gimli shrugged. "He cares is all lassie. He cares a great deal about you."

"And I care about him, but…"

I trail off as we reach the palace. It's rather quiet, and my voice sounds rather loud. The guards open the doors for us, and we walk in, straight into the throne room.

Aragorn's sat on his throne, but he doesn't look too happy about it. Surrounding him are Éomer, Faramir, Gandalf, and Legolas. They all turn when the doors open, and a couple of jaws hit the floor. I smile sheepishly, and walk up to them with Gimli.

"Look who I found in the stables," he announces. He turns to me and winks. "Lady Thêlithil."

I bow my head respectfully to Aragorn, and he just grins. "Welcome to the White City Lady Thêlithil," he says graciously.

"Thank you my Lord," I reply, smiling a little more. I glance over at Legolas, but his expression is unreadable. I think that's a bad sign…

"You have obviously journeyed a long way," Aragorn continues, oblivious to my discomfort of Legolas' neutral mask. "I shall see to it that rooms are made ready for you."

"I know of a free guest room," Legolas said softly. "I shall show Lady Thêlithil to it, if you can spare me for a few minutes."

Aragorn nodded. "Certainly Legolas."

He inclined his head to follow him, and so I did, out of the throne room and down a long corridor. He doesn't say a word, just keeps walking. Now I'm getting worried.

"Legolas?" I call softly.

He looks over his shoulder at me. "Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

He just raises an eyebrow and turns back round. We reach a door, and he opens it for me. "Here you go my Lady. Rest now. Food will be brought to you shortly." He goes to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Legolas, echedi nin veren. As man?" (Legolas, please. What is it?)

"Nothing," he replies.

"I will not take that for an answer!" I can feel my anger building up inside me.

"The others are waiting my return…"

"They can wait!" I take a few deep breaths and lower my voice. "You are puzzling me Legolas. Tell me, what is it that I have done to offend you so?"

He comes in and shuts the door, leaning on it heavily. "You were supposed to stay in Edoras…"

"I could not stay there any longer! The people were there were very friendly, very kind, but…the atmosphere was stifling. I needed to get out; I needed…" I raised my hand to his cheek. "I needed to see you," I finished softly. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," he answers, placing his hand over mine. "But you must understand. There is a lot of business to take care of now. Aragorn needs my help."

"I do understand that. But please, I can see it in your eyes. I have clearly done something else."

"No, its not you," he assures me, lowering my hand back down to my side. "It's me."

"What? I don't understand…"

"There is someone else Thêlithil."

Ow, that hurt.

It hurt _a lot. _

"Som…someone else?" I stutter, taking a step back.

He nods, his eyes looking at the floor. "Back in Mirkwood. I tried to tell you before, but…"

"But nothing!" I slap him as hard as I can, his head snapping to the right. "You got all angry because others hurt me. But that is nothing compared to what you have done! You…you…bastard!"

"Please Thêlithil, hear me out…"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses Legolas. You used me."

"Never!" He took a step towards me, so I went back another one. "I never used you Thêlithil. I…I didn't think it meant anything, not to you. I thought…I didn't know if you truly loved me, or…"

"Legolas, I do not go around kissing random Princes just because I feel like it! Of course it meant something, to me even if not to you."

"I do not love her! Nethwen…she is a dear friend now. I…the War has changed me, you have changed me."

I just scoff. "Well, we'll wait and see what she says when we see her, yes? No doubt she is coming to see her brave warrior Prince. Until then, stay out of my face!" I turn and walk over to the window.

The door doesn't open. I can't hear him moving either. Then suddenly, he is beside me. How the hell does he do that? He leans against the window frame and looks at me. "Thêlithil, chen melin."

"Ha, I've heard that one before."

Esgalvîr…

"No, I mean it." He takes my hands and turns me round to face him. I look at the floor. He tilts my chin up so I have no choice but to look at him. "I really mean it. Chen melin." He brushes a hair out of my face. I can feel my anger waning. "Ech bain Thêlithil. Goheno nin." (You are beautiful Thêlithil. Forgive me)

"I don't know if I can," I whisper, and now the tears decide to make their appearance. "I…how can I? You never told me Legolas. This hurts, a lot. Sharper than any whip, deeper than any sword, hotter than any branding iron…I thought I had finally found someone who really cared for me, loved me. But I was just being stupid. I mean, whoever heard of an Orc being in love!" I twist out of his grasp and sit down on the side of the bed, head in my hands.

"You are not an Orc," he told me sternly, kneeling down in front of me and peeling my hands away. "You never were."

"Legolas…"

"I mean in here." He placed his hand over my heart, and found it beating wildly. "You were always an Elf, deep inside. Maybe on the outside, your appearance had changed with your surroundings, but inside…nothing can change your heart, not that dramatically. You are as pure an Elf as I am. I promise you that." He leant forward and brushed his lips over mine. "Echedi nin veren geheno nin melethen. Chen melin." (Please forgive me my love. I love you)

"Iston," I replied. (I doubt it)

"Don't believe me then," he says, standing up and letting my hands fall back to my lap. "But I love you. Nethwen doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Just because you're a Prince, doesn't mean you can have any girl you like," I say sharply, looking up at him. And I don't believe what I see.

There are _tears _in his eyes. Legolas, the great Prince of Mirkwood, fearsome Elven warrior from the War of the Ring, is crying, because of _me. _

Oh dear…

"You really think I do that?" he asks, one lone tear sliding down his face. "You honestly believe that I use people that way? If you do, you obviously don't know what love truly is, what it's about. Perhaps I should just forget you. There's no point loving someone who a) doesn't love me in return, and b) has no faith in me." He turns and storms out, the door slamming behind him.

I curse very loudly then, and fall back on my bed, crying and crying. Why do I always manage to mess up anything good that happens? I'm clearly just not meant to love anyone.

I'll leave tomorrow.

* * *

**Um, yeah, she's er…going. **

**DON'T KILL ME! **

**Yet… **

**Btw, if anyone wants to chat on MSN, gimme your addy in a review and Ill add you. It won't show my addy on here, stupid editor thingy......**

**Until next time my faithful readers......**

**_Faerlain_**


	9. Elves

**There was something I kinda forgot to tell you in chapter 8 guys…**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**_Giggles at everyone's faces. _**

**Were you expecting that? Teehee!**

**I'M 15! And a very big thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! It was very happy! As an extra special treat, I'm updating every story, and putting a new one up! All in the same night! Phew! Too many ! marks! **

**Right, onto review replies now. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

****

****

**DaydreamingTurtle – Wow, I share my b-day with Faramir! That is SO COOL! I also share it with Jack Ryder, the guy who invented tarmac, and of the Gallagher's from Oasis! Coolio! And you'll find the answers to all your questions in the FINAL CHPTER OF GO KISS AN ORC! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Yup, I just HAD to do that! I like to complicate things! Makes being an author much more fun. Stronger love? I'll see. I mean, they've only got 1 chapter left to make a real go of things! **

**As long as you're happy! I was just making sure, don't worry! And Dutch is your mother and father language? _Confuzled face. _**

**I HATE MATHS! MY MATHS TEACHER IS BALD AND EVIL AND LIKES TO SMELL BOARD PENS! Seriously, he is WEEEEEEIRD! **

**Ah, last chapter! _Stretches comfortably. _And you know what? I want you to keep reviewing, so… _Does puppy-dog eyes EXTERMELY exaggerated! _**

**Thanks for reviewing! And I added you to my MSN contacts! Woo, let's chat! **

**dracademented – How many chapters? Well, er…9! That's kinda not near 100. SORRY! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – Get it! What's to stop you? I WANA CHAT! Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**PopcornandGreenery – Your name seriously rules! Honestly, it's wicked. Yelling and fighting bad? Thêlithil leaving and Leggy crying bad too? Poor, POOR wittle Elfy Welfy! AND NOW YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Read on dear friend, read on… **

**Thanks for reviewing too! **

**Manwathiel – Bouncy bouncy! Cliffies!!!!! Teeheehee. I shall certainly go read your bio if it is random. That's my fave word – random! Describes me perfectly, lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Crecy**** – Oooook. Still confuzled! I like adding twists. They're cool! And get that sword away from me! It's the last chapter, be happy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Krillball6 – I added you to MSN! Get your ass online now! I wanna chat! Lol. And they can't live happily ever after cos I said so! But, they may yet. Read this chapter and you will soon find out! And you almost cried? Awwww! _Hands tissue JUST IN CASE!!! _There you go sweety. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 9: Elves…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Gimli ran as fast as a Dwarf could possibly run down to the stables. If she left now…

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked, standing in the doorway, glaring at Thêlithil.

"I'm leaving Master Gimli," she says. He can hear from her voice that she has been crying.

"Oh no you're not," he argues, walking up to her and closing the pen door. "Not now, not after everything you two have been through."

"We haven't been through anything…"

"Oh no, he just saved your life! Brought you back to your real body, your real soul. Showed the world who you really were. Protected you when you needed it. He loves you lassie, he really does."

"No, he loves someone else."

"Nethwen?"

She spun round to look at him. "You knew? You knew all along, and you didn't tell me!"

He shook his head. "He told me last night. Broke down in front of me he did." He sat down on a nearby bale of hay. "It was horrible. I've seen people cry, grown men, but to see an Elf cry…" He shook his head again. "It was awful. He was sat in a chair opposite me. We were sat in my quarters having a drink, talking about random things."

Thêlithil sat on another bale, her departure temporarily forgotten.

"I knew something was wrong, but when I asked him what, he said it was nothing. But he wasn't drinking. Just swilling the liquid round and round in his glass. I don't know whether it was something I said, or just the pain of his thoughts, but I saw a tear sliding down his cheek. I remember it glowed gold in the firelight. I didn't know what to do. I went and knelt at his feet, asking what was wrong. 'She hates me,' he managed to choke out. 'She really, really hates me'."

He sighed and looked over at her. "Do you hate him Thêlithil?"

"No," she whispered. "I couldn't hate him."

"Well, I didn't know what to say then either. I just took the glass out of his hand and placed my hand over his. More tears joined the first, and he just completely broke down. Head in his hands, and his whole body shook with the sobs. Now you have to understand that I am a lot shorter than him, and so it was rather hard for me to hold him in a proper embrace. So I stood beside him instead and slipped an arm round his shoulders. I tried comforting him as best I could, but I don't think it was enough. I sent for Aragorn instead, and left Legolas to him. They have known each other longer. The last I saw of Legolas was him sat by the fire, on the mat, in Aragorn's lap! Now if that's not completely broken down, I don't know what is."

"I…" Thêlithil stammered. She groaned and hung her head, her hand clenched into fists. "I am such a stupid bit…"

"Language Thêlithil."

She laughed, and then started crying. "Oh Legolas. Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Don't worry. If we go back inside now, you can still…talk about it."

She stood up, wiping her eyes. "Where is he?"

"In his room."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Top floor. Go all the way up the stairs, turn right, and it's the second door. Go, quickly!"

She nodded and ran out, leaving her stuff behind. Her dress kept trying to trip her up, so she held it just above her ankles as she ran. People watched her as she rushed by, heading as fast as she could to the seventh circle.

Gimli watched her go with a small, satisfied grin on his face. Ok, maybe he had exaggerated on the events that had taken place last night, but it was all based on truth. Legolas had broken down to tears in front of him, and he had seen him in Aragorn's lap, being soothed like a child, but…

He sighed and shook his head. "Elves…" he muttered under his breath.

Thêlithil ran on and on, through the archway that led into the palace courtyard, and hurried across to the stone steps. Almost falling up them, she burst through the already open doors and straight along the corridor to the stairs. She barely acknowledged Aragorn and Faramir's presence in the throne room.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she did trip, and banged her upper lip against her teeth. She tasted the copper tang of blood on her tongue, and absently licked the cut. But she carried on going, up and up to the topmost floor. Along the hallway to the second door, and straight in without even knocking.

Legolas was lying on the bed, and a ray of sunlight was shining directly onto his face. She stared at him for a moment. Something was wrong…

His eyes! They were shut.

She ran over, kicking the door closed and knelt beside him. "Legolas, Legolas no echui. Echedi nin veren no echui." (Legolas, Legolas wake up. Please wake up)

He stirred a little at the sound of her voice and mumbled something incoherent. She tried again. "Legolas, echedi nin veren no echui!" She leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Wh…what?" His eyes opened slowly, then widened as he gazed upon the figure beside him.

"Melethen," she whispered. "Geheno nin Legolas. Chen melin."

He leant up on his elbows and gazed at her, love written all over his face. She smiled softly. "Guess I'm a bit of an idiot really. I mean, a Prince never lies."

He just stared at her, then pulled her up onto the bed with him, pressing his lips hard against hers. She responded with equal vigour, laughing as he kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her ear…

"I love you Thêlithil," he whispered, lying down so they were opposite.

She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you too Legolas."

"We're going to get through this," he promised. "No matter what happens, we are going to be together, you understand me?"

"Aye melethen," she replied, snuggling up to him.

He tightened his grip around her, and they settled down to rest together.

* * *

**_Mudannen lû ann na sen narn. Galu a teithad vain. Ir adgevedim, navaer. _**

****

**_I have toiled long on this tale. Good fortune and fair writing. Until next we meet, farewell. _**

****

****

****

**So there you go. Nice, happy ending. Like it? Hope so. By the way, I wrote this story in just 2 days! That's kinda cool, don't ya think? **

**I WAS BORED AND HAD NOTHING ELSE TO DO OVER THE SUMMER! **

**So, go read my other stories if indeed you always do, and check out my new one, 'Alone'. I warn you though, IT'S A TRAGEDY! It made my mate cry. **

**See ya later guys!**

**_Faerlain. _**


End file.
